The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Known powertrain architectures include torque-generative devices that generate and transfer torque via a torque transmission device to a driveline including one or more drive wheels for traction to propel a vehicle. Torque-generative devices may include, e.g., an internal combustion engine and/or torque machine(s) powered by non-fossil fuel. The torque machine(s) use non-fossil fuels including, e.g., stored electric energy, stored hydraulic energy, and stored pneumatic energy to generate tractive torque. The torque machine(s) may transform vehicle kinetic energy that is transmitted through the drive wheels to energy that is storable in an energy storage device.
It is known to transition an engine from an OFF state to an ON state, e.g., fueled and spinning, when power provided from the engine is required. For instance, power from the engine may be required to charge the energy storage device of a hybrid powertrain. Additionally, the engine can be required to power auxiliary components of the vehicle, such as a compressor of an air conditioning system. Accordingly, autostart events of the engine can be performed that are non-driver induced, e.g., occurring not as a result of an operator input. In some instances, the autostart events can create lash perceivable to the operator of the vehicle when the engine turns on and is connected to the driveline.